


Dressing Rooms Are Really Not THAT Private

by musicals_musicals



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community Theatre, Disaster Lesbians, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jemilla is So Done, Kissing, Modern Era, Swearing, Zazz Takes No Shit, actor!zazzalil, my original plan for this had a lot more making out, oh well, shes trying, stage manager!jemilla, what show are they putting on? I do not know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Jemilla can kind of see why people think she hates Zazzalil, sure they don't always agree, and they fight a lot, and they have been caught "fighting" by nearly every member of the cast. So maybe choosing a dressing room as the optimal make out location was not wise, even if Jemilla hasn't kissed her girlfriend in forever!





	Dressing Rooms Are Really Not THAT Private

**Author's Note:**

> I got out of bed just so that I could write "jazzalil I'm the stage manager and you're the lead actor and we hate each other, but we just got caught making out in the dressing room" on a google doc before going back to sleep.

Jemilla’s focus drifted between her script and the stage with little interest. They were running through this scene for the fifth time this week and needless to say it was getting boring. Everyone on stage seemed to be feeling it too, as the lines were being said in a rehearsed and boring way.  _ Here Keeri says ‘You can’t do this!” _

“You can’t do this” Keeri called running over to left stage to stand in front of Zazzalil’s character. They were both in costume, dresses that looked far more complex than they actually are.  _ And now Zazzalil says ‘It’s fine, back off’ _

“Yeah, you can’t do this!” Zazzalil pushed Keerie behind her and stood up straight, the exact opposite of what her character was supposed to say. 

“Hold!” Jemilla stood up for the first time in what felt like hours, but was maybe thirty minutes. “Zazzalil what are you doing?”

Zazzalil rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Jemilla “Acting”

“Funny, that isn’t your line” Jemilla pointed out. Zazzalil attempted to look surprised, but considering she was an actor, the acting was pretty half-assed. Zazzalil didn’t say anything, which proved Jemilla was right. “Say the actual line”

“But the actual line is bad” Zazzalil crossed her arms “The character knows that Keeri is right, but she’s folding because her parents told her to”

Jemilla sighed and covered her eyes. This was not the first time Zazzalil had brought that up. “That’s the whole point Zazzalil!”

“Well it’s bullshit” Zazzalil continued, The other actors had wandered away and seemed to be distracting themselves, while not drawing Jemilla’s attention and anger.

“Zazzalil the entire point is that your character doesn’t stand up for herself and what she thinks is right. So then at the end of the show when she does it’s character development!”

“Jemilla” Zazzalil groaned.

“Just say the actual line Zazz” Jemilla collapsed back onto her seat “Keeri get back out here!”

“Sorry Jemilla” Keeria skidded back onto her spot.

“Go!”

\------

Two days into the second week of tech and Jemilla was regretting every decision she had ever made. The actors were all off book so she only had to have the script open, but was watching the scene instead of insistently tracking the lines.

Overall it was going pretty well… except

“Zazzalil!” Jemilla gestured for them to stop “Take five everyone” Zazzalil hopped off the stage to come talk to Jemilla.

“They’re going to fight again” Someone muttered from backstage.

“I said take five!” Jemilla repeated. The muttering stops while everyone dispersed to go get water and go to the bathroom. “Zazz what the fuck”

“Milla what the fuck” Zazzalil repeated mockingly.

“Shut up this is serious” Jemilla tried to figure out how to phrase her problem “You’re too confident, this character is not supposed to be confident.She doesn’t stand up for things and she goes with what people tell her to do through the first act”

“So you’re telling me to be more meek and pathetic?” Zazzalil summarized.

“Yes”

“That’s so stupid though. Why does she only learn to stand up for herself when she meets the guy” Zazzalil reasoned.

“I don’t know, I did not write this show” Jemilla looked at her watch “Everyone should be back here in two minutes!”

“Whatever” Zazzalil spun around and moved to hop back on the stage.

“Wait” Jemilla caught Zazzalil’s arm “Follow the script”

“Yeah, yeah” Zazzalil brushed off Jemilla’s hand and hiked up her costume to just onto the stage, a move that Emberly would probably try to kill her for later

Jemilla considered calling Zazzalil back but it seemed like a lost cause, and waste of time so instead she sat down and watched the stage. The set was mostly done and all the costumes weren’t causing trouble so they were probably ready for the show. Assuming Zazzalil didn’t do another stupid thing.

\------

“Someone tell Jemilla to get to props, we have a problem” Tiblyn’s voice said through the com an hour before call.

“I’m coming” Jemilla slid off her headphones and made her way backstage, moving around the actors getting miced and people putting on makeup. “Tiblyn what’s wrong?”

Tiblyn moved around the poorly lit table and pointed to the left side where the act two props were kept “Zazzalil’s sword for act two is missing”

“Of course it is” Jemilla muttered, Zazz had been playing with it backstage yesterday she must not have put it away in the right place “I'll find it”

“Thanks Jemilla!” Tiblyn went back to something on the table. While Jemilla marched to Zazzalil's dressing room.

"Zazz is in trouble" Someone called when Jemilla passed the boys dressing room.

"Kick her ass Jemilla!" That was probably Ducker.

"Zazzalil!" Jemilla knocked on the closed door before walking though.

"Jeez Jemilla, give me a second" Zazzalil said. She put down the makeup brush she was using and leaned back against the station.

"Tiblyn can't find you sword for act two" Jemilla stole the chair Zazzalil wasn't using.

Zazzalil looked confused before she seemed to realize what was happening "Didn't Emberly take it home to repaint the handle?"

"Yes"

"And didn't Emberly ask you permission to do this after rehearsal yesterday?" Zazzalil leaned closer while Jemilla nodded with a smirk on her face. "And isn't Emberly going to get her in" Zazzalil looked at the watch Jemilla always wore "About five minutes"

"Everyone thinks I'm here to kick your ass" Jemilla took Zazzalil's hand and sharply pulled her forward. "So we should have almost ten minutes before anyone comes looking for me"

"Sounds fun" Zazzalil took the hint and dropped into Jemilla's lap. She leaned forward to kiss Jemilla. But when Jemilla leaned forward to return the gesture Zazzalil pulled back.

"Zazz" Jemilla groaned, reaching forward to grab her girlfriends next and pull her closer.

"As soon as this stupid fucking show is over we should have date night" Zazzalil decided

"We had a date last night" Jemilla made another attempt to kiss Zazzalil.

Zazzalil put her hand over Jemilla's mouth "Babe, sitting in the dark kitchen at ten thirty eating takeout food does not count as a date"

"True" Jemilla admitted "Maybe-"

"Hey has anyone seen Jemilla? Emberly just dropped off the missing sword" Tiblyn briefly stopped outside Zazzalil's dressing room before continuing down the hall.

“That was clos–” Zazzalil was cut off mid sentence by Jemilla’s lips.

“I haven’t kissed you in forever, shut up” Jemilla muttered against Zazzalil’s lips.

“Yeah okay” Zazzalil let herself get lost in the feeling of kissing Jemilla. Memorizing every movement, every sound that Jemilla made. Zazzalil could feel Jemilla’s hands in her hair and Jemilla’s tongue was doing something amazing that Zazzalil did not know she could do. Zazz was just sneaking her hands under her girlfriend’s shirt when there was a banging sound.

“WHAT THE FUCK”

Zazzalil jumped up from her spot straddling Jemilla’s waist and looked at the doorway. Grant was standing at the door looking like someone just poured cold water on his head “Don’t you ever knock?” Jemilla asked, looking over the back of the chair.

“My bad” Grant looked at them for another couple seconds before walking out of the room.

“He’s going to tell everyone” Zazzalil noted curiously, fixing her shirt where it was rumpled and noting the hickey that was blooming on her neck “Get out I need to finish putting on my make-up”

“Why do I have to leave for that?” Jemilla picked up the brush Zazzalil had discarded when she walked in and poked Zazz in the arm with it.

“You’re a distraction” Zazzalil kissed her girlfriend one more time before pushing her the rest of the way out the door “And I think you have some explaining to do”

Jemilla wiped most of Zazzalil’s lipstick off her face.  _ So worth it _

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired, I feel like the ending fizzled out a bit, but I think it's still good. If you folow me on tumblr I've been talking about this all week, if you don't I'm [@musicals-musicals](https://musicals-musicals.tumblr.com/) we can chat about starkid and jazzalil, also you can reblog the post I'm going to make about this. Please leave kudos and comments because it's nice


End file.
